


'Cause I Need You More

by serohtonin



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine resolve their past, so they can begin their future. Takes place after 5.01. Title taken from Rihanna's "We Found Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I Need You More

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to Glee or any of the characters. Sigh.
> 
> Includes blowjobs, handjobs, a dash of angst, and mentions of infidelity.

They don’t talk, _really_ talk, until later that night, when they’re wrapped up naked in each other, Blaine’s head pillowed on Kurt’s chest, while Kurt scratches through the back of Blaine’s scalp.

Blaine is the first one to break the quiet afterglow settling over Kurt’s room.

“I missed you,” he murmurs, lips brushing over Kurt’s heartbeat.

Kurt’s left hand, the one with the silver band glinting hopefully in the dim light, takes one of Blaine’s hands, settling it over Kurt’s hip. “I missed you, too, hon.”

“No, I mean,” he swallows, and Kurt feels Blaine stiffen, “the first time you left for New York. I missed you. Every--every fucking second. I don’t want you to think otherwise. Ever. It’s just, you were gone, and I--”

The hand in Blaine’s hair drifts down to rub at his shoulders, the other hand tightens around Blaine’s own. “Blaine, you don’t have to do this. I think we’ve said all we could say.”

Blaine lifts his head, resting his chin on Kurt’s chest so they can look at each other properly. “Have we? I mean, really. Since we got back together, it’s been kind of a whirlwind, and it’s been good. Fantastic, actually,” Blaine smiles brightly, “but I can’t help feeling like,” he lays his head back down, letting Kurt’s breathing steady him, “it’s all too good to be true, y’know? Like I’m dreaming this or something.”

“I do know. I think you need a reminder. C’mere.”

Blaine scoots up to meet Kurt face-to-face. They kiss, soft and slow, Blaine’s tongue languidly exploring Kurt’s mouth, before Blaine pulls away.

“If you think you can distract me with kisses, Kurt Hummel, then you are exactly right,” he grins.

He dives back in once more, briefly and more chaste, and then he starts to speak again, his expression sobering as he untangles their fingers to trace patterns on Kurt’s chest.

“But I need to say this. Kurt, I--I love you so much, and I will never hurt you again, but I was so lonely, and--”

“Please, don’t. I don’t need to know what happened when we were apart. We’re here now, and we’re together. And we’re going to stay that way, okay?”

Blaine runs his fingers over the cool metal of Kurt’s ring. “Okay,” Blaine beams.

Kurt never wants that smile to disappear from Blaine’s face.

“But that doesn’t mean that we’ll never hurt each other again. We can’t entirely avoid arguments. We’ll be living together soon, Blaine.”

“I know. Not soon enough." Blaine's grin falters a little as he brushes his lips over Kurt's fingers. "It won't always be easy. I get that."

“I don’t think you do. I’m not entirely sure I do, either, but I still want us to figure it out, together.” Kurt cups Blaine’s cheeks with both hands. “There’s no one else I’d rather have. I know that now.”

Kurt presses his mouth to Blaine’s, with a slight urgency, reinforcing that all he wants is right here, in front of him.

“For better or for worse, right?” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s lips.

“We’ve already been through the worst. I don’t know how much worse it could get.”

Kurt remembers the sting of loss he felt when they shared a bed the night of Blaine’s confession, his fingers aching to reach out and touch, to wipe the look of anguish from Blaine’s face somehow, to tell him it would be alright.

But he couldn’t, not when that very same impulse also made his stomach turn, that he would even still want to erase Blaine’s pain, when Blaine had destroyed them so terribly.

He can fix it, now, though, so he runs a hand down Blaine’s arm. “Hopefully, it won’t, but neither of us are running this time, okay?”

Blaine’s brows furrow at that. “But, you didn’t--”

Kurt smoothes out the crease with his left hand, staring at the promise of his future - _their_ future - on his ring finger. “I did, after we broke up, with good reason, but I won’t anymore.”

He recalls an overwhelming sense of wrongness when he left Blaine’s phone calls and texts unanswered, when he packed up a box of Blaine’s things to send back to him, when he turned on his heel and left Blaine standing in the middle of a McKinley hallway, his then-ex a stunning vision in white, but no longer his angel.

He only felt right again on Valentine’s Day, on the dance floor, with Blaine’s head tucked into his shoulder, and later, Blaine’s face tucked into his neck, sweaty and moaning Kurt’s name.

He knew then that Blaine would always be a part of him, and he wanted to deny it, which he did, until he couldn’t anymore.

He wanted Blaine with him, always, and not only as his friend, but as his partner, as his husband.

In every vision of his future, Blaine was there, by his side, and he couldn't let him go.

He didn't want to, anymore.

Fortunately, Blaine is still there, still _here,_ clearly wanting to embark on the same path with him.

Blaine looks at him, his hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. _"Kurt,"_ he says cautiously, as though he'll break if he adds anything more.

Kurt surges forward and kisses him again, burying the past torment that's still written on Blaine's face, and sealing it with a reminder of their future.

Blaine’s lips willingly yield to his own, and he adjusts to straddle Kurt’s body. He mouths along Kurt's jaw, down his neck, to his chest. "Yours. Yours, always," he mumbles into Kurt's skin, trailing kisses down Kurt's stomach. "Love you so, so much."

He wraps his hand around the base of Kurt's cock, and licks at the head.

Kurt's blood rushes south, focusing on the perfect, tight heat of Blaine's mouth. He grips the sheets, and breathes out harshly, "Don't stop."

He looks up through his thick lashes, his honey eyes blazing, while he pulls off to answer, "I won't, ever."

The gravity of Blaine's response makes Kurt fall back on the bed, tears of his own now threatening.

Kurt's legs fall open a little further, letting Blaine in even more.

Blaine pets at Kurt's inner thigh, kisses at the crease right next to one of his balls. "Shh," he quiets. "We're okay." He sucks at the round skin, and pumps Kurt lazily, once. "We'll be okay." He replaces his hand with his mouth, licking up Kurt's cock. Then, he sucks at the head in earnest, until Kurt hardens in his mouth.

Blaine forces him down, inch by inch, eyes watering as he fights his gag reflex.

Kurt leans up a bit to grab at the back of Blaine's head. "Baby, relax."

The change in angle forces Kurt down his throat even more, making Blaine moan around him. He unhinges his jaw, following Kurt's gentle command. He bobs his head up and down, and sucks hard when he rises, tasting the saltiness of Kurt's skin and precome.

"Mmm, Blaine. So good," he encourages, Blaine's curls crunching between his fingers as he grips more firmly. "So good for me."

Blaine pulls back almost fully, teasing the head with kitten licks, which he knows drives Kurt mad, so he takes him in again even more.

Not soon after, Kurt comes with a whimper, down Blaine's throat.

Blaine faithfully swallows as much as he can, but when he pops his mouth off, Kurt still isn't finished.

He spurts a little more, some of it landing beautifully onto Blaine's swollen, spit-slick lips.

Blaine shoots forward to kiss him, before he can even think.

Kurt sucks the come off and slips his tongue into Blaine's mouth so he can fully taste it. It's not like Kurt hasn't tasted himself before, but it's not out of curiosity this time. It's about memorizing how he mixes with the taste of Blaine, how they've always blended together so effortlessly, in every aspect of their lives.

They continue kissing, Blaine deepening it as Kurt reaches for Blaine's cock to jerk him off quickly. The kiss turns sloppy, more panting into each other's mouths than anything as Blaine gets close.

"Fuck, I'm gonna--" Blaine chokes out, right before spilling over Kurt's fist.

As soon as Kurt takes his hand away, after the last few pulses, Blaine collapses on top of him, not caring about the mess between them.

Blaine kisses the crook of Kurt's neck, repeating, "I love you," kisses up the side of Kurt's neck. "Love you," suckles on his earlobe. "Love you so, so much. I can't imagine," he kisses Kurt's cheek, and then looks into his eyes, "not ever loving you."

"Me neither. Why do you think I said yes?" Kurt lets out a watery laugh.

"You said yes," Blaine smiles, cupping Kurt's cheek.

He smiles back, hoping his own face reflects as much love as what he sees lighting up Blaine's. "After that speech, how could I not?"

"It's you and me. It always was, before I could even see it. I needed you to hear that."

Kurt nuzzles Blaine's nose. "You needed me to beat you over the head with it, babe."

"Hey, don't ruin the moment." He pecks Kurt on the lips. "I'm lucky I realized it when I did. I just needed a little nudge."

"What you need is to get off me, 'cause you're gross." He playfully pushes at Blaine's shoulder, so he rolls off of him.

Blaine lands on his back next to Kurt. "It's your fault." He turns on side to kiss Kurt's shoulder. "I think you should clean me up. Maybe, um, shower with me?"

His body aches and he craves sleep more than anything else; however, there are only so many hours left before he has to leave, and he'd like to spend most of them awake with Blaine, stripped bare in every way possible.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's the least I can do," he teases.

"Oh, really?" Blaine raises an eyebrow, and squeezes Kurt's hand. "What's the most you can do?"

"Marry you," Kurt returns.

"Touché," Blaine drags Kurt on top of him, "but I was thinking more along the lines of sexual favors."

"I'm pretty sure that's included in the deal, and you're still gross."

He kisses Kurt's nose. "Make me un-gross, then, fiancé."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Maybe when you start using real words, my dear betrothed."

"Ooh, can I borrow that? I'm gonna start using that."

Kurt climbs off of Blaine and rises to his feet. "Ugh, let's go, before I don't feel like moving."

Blaine joins him. "Sounds good, my dear betrothed."

"Shut up, and get in the shower."

When Blaine turns toward the bathroom, Kurt slaps his ass.

Blaine looks back at him darkly. "We're supposed to be getting clean," he nearly growls.

Kurt arches an eyebrow at him and smiles wickedly. "Maybe, we'll get a little dirtier first."

Blaine rushes into the en suite, starting the water. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
